My Generation
by The Angel of Havoc
Summary: Well, a pretty low rating for now, but to rise soon due to randiness of normal teens! LoL Well if you've read the Baby Game, this is the sequel! The kids are somewhat grown up and rearing to enjoy Hogwarts as much as their parents! So see how they do!
1. My family away from home

A/N: Wow, never knew I'd get such a flood for a sequel! Well, if you haven't read The Baby Game , I suggest you do, or else you'll be so lost! LoL But if you read it, you should recognize the usuals and their kids. Here's a refresher to who came from who's genes!  
  
Cyrinda (now 16) Dorian (now 14) and Dante (12) come from Hermione and Severus  
  
Lily (15) Dean (14) Seamus (14) and James (14) come from Harry and Ginny  
  
Sirius (17) Kinley (12) and Kileen (8) are from Nymphadora and Remus  
  
Terry (15) Joey (15) and Lorie (10) are from Ron and Luna  
  
That was for your benefit as much as mine, I was trying out figure out the age thing too like wait, children! _ See, school started back today and my brain hurts very much bad. ::holds skull:: so updates might be a bit slow. So, here we go! ~  
  
"Now, watch after your sibling, Sirius. It's her second year, but please make sure Kinley isn't picked on." Nymphadora plucked at her eldest son's robes as he stood near the entrance to 9 and ¾.  
  
"Mom, honestly, we'll be fine!" Sirius sighed exasperated. Every year his mother would fret over his well being and pluck holes in his robes and he would sigh and assuage her feelings. Typical. Now that his younger sister was there, he had another lecture on watching out for his baby sister. "You take care and we'll owl you, alright?" Kissing both of her rosy cheeks, Sirius kneeled down to say good by to his youngest sister. "And you can write us to, Kileen." The little clone of his mother, she sniffled and wrapped her lanky arms around his neck.  
  
"I'll miss you big brother." At eight, Kileen was shy and conservative just like he was at her age. She had potential beauty lurking under her shy exterior.   
  
"Me too, squirt." Pressing a wet sloppy kiss to his little sister's cheek he stood and hugged his father.  
  
"Don't get in too much trouble, ok? And certainly don't get caught." Remus smirked.  
  
"Of course, I'm the son of the master." Sirius matched his father's smirk.   
  
"Make sure you stop by Snape's office if you find yourself wigging out near the moon, alright?" Remus warned.  
  
"Alright. Just to be safe. I'll talk to him." Sirius nodded and looked to his younger sister who was itching to leave. "Let's go Lee." Kinley looked sharply at him.  
  
"It's Kinley, and alright." Snorting, she turned on her heel and marched through the barrier.  
  
"We'll owl you soon, ok?" Sirius chuckled and followed after his slightly snooty sister.  
  
"You're being ridiculous Cyrinda." Dorian muttered as he flipped through his advanced potions book. "The rest of the family friends will be here soon. Or as you like to think, Sirius." His sister snapped around as he chuckled from behind his book.   
  
"Shut up twerp." Cyrinda snapped.  
  
"Stop fighting!" Dante, their baby brother, exclaimed. "We'll see Dad soon!" Dorian merely glanced toward him and sniffed.  
  
"Hmph." Dorian leaned against the window.   
  
"Hi Cyrinda!" Cyrinda turned and smiled faintly. Lily, a year younger than her, was the bane of everyone's existence.  
  
"Hello Lily." Cyrinda looked out the window and saw Sirius. Flinging open the window, Cyrinda yelled to him while Dorian growled about ruffling his papers.  
  
"Sirius!" Cyrinda yelled. The mentioned man spun on his heel and rolled his cart quickly in her direction.  
  
"Rinda!" Sirius waved and handed his cart off to a small group of house elves who were loading the train's luggage compartments. His younger sister snorted and handed her cart as well trailing after her older brother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time the Hogwarts Express was chugging its engines, the Weasleys, Potters, Snapes, and Lupins occupied the largest of the compartments.   
  
"Did you have a nice Holiday in Greece? I heard your grandparents moved back there after Voldemort fell." Sirius asked Cyrinda.  
  
"I went to the Burrow!" Lily interjected. Cyrinda pursed her lips for a moment and politely she turned with a smile.  
  
"How was it?" She asked.  
  
"It was so fun with all of our cousins! Uncle Charlie even brought a Pygmy Dragon home that doesn't breathe fire. It was so cute! I bet Hagrid would've loved it!" Lily rattled off.  
  
"That's wonderful." Cyrinda smiled but it never reached her eyes. "I was at my muggle grandparents' estate in Olympia. I met some great Uncles and Aunts that I've never known. Uncle Vittorio came with his wife, Lina who's pregnant. Greece was so cool, Mom took us to go and see the Greek Magic Community on Mt. Oympus. I found out that I'm faintly related to Zeus too!" Speaking to Sirius while putting a façade that she was speaking to Lily was always a challenge to the eldest Potter girl. Her triplet brothers were easier to relate when they were all together. Obviously they weren't spoiled as youngsters.  
  
The Weasley twins were almost doubles of their trouble making uncles who were an icon in entrepreneur land. Terry and Joey were smiling as they spoke with their triplet cousins about their upcoming year at Hogwarts.  
  
"You know, Dad gave me his Invisibility Cloak. Maybe I can sneak around like he did with Mom." Lily giggled.  
  
"Technically, your parents were not an item until your father was OUT of school, so he was never able to do that." Dorian spoke up finally, laying his potions book on his lap.  
  
"Shut up." Lily snapped.  
  
"Hey, only I can do that." Cyrinda growled. Sirius gave a disapproving glare to Lily as she made a pouty face at him.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the brat pack." Young Victor Malfoy stood with his smug smirk at the door. His pale blonde hair and lithe build like his father distracted from the familiar and horrible personality.  
  
"Hello Victor." Kinley said quietly.  
  
"Kinley, I didn't know you hung out with this crowd." Victor sneered.  
  
"They're my family." She murmured hanging her head. In the family, not only was the groupings wide and various in houses, it was quite surprising to find none in Hufflepuff.   
  
For the Slytherin House, Kinley and Dorian were in it together. Gryffindor held the majority of the grouping. Cyrinda, Lily, Dean, Seamus, James, and Sirius.  
  
And in Ravenclaw, Dante, Terry and Joey were the cunningly smart of the group.  
  
"You disappoint me, Kinley." Victor sighed with and disapproving glare. He was a 4th year who held much sway in the ex-death eater community, his father mainly who had spied for the Order, still hated most Gryffindors.  
  
"Victor wait!" She was an impressionable 2nd year with a healthy dose of hero worship.  
  
"Him! Anyone but him!" Sirius groaned. Cyrinda laughed as Sirius dragged his hands down his face. "If her being a Slytherin wasn't enough, she has to like the one Pureblood family that our Parents loathe! We're related to them for gods' sake!" Cyrinda made a disgusted face. "But not enough to be properly related." Sirius quickly added.  
  
"Still, ew!" The two laughed.  
  
"I don't see why not, he's devishly handsome." Lily smirked. The 5th year turned and watched Kileen scramble out of the compartment. Cyrinda, a 6th year, shook her head.  
  
"Hardly."  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Dorian finally gave up on reading and stuffed his large volume into his messenger bag.  
  
"Your housemate, Victor." Cyrinda added.  
  
"Pompous ass." Dorian muttered. "He thinks he's hot shit because his Dad was a spy. Well, ours was too, but do you see us waving a banner saying' Look at me!'? No." Dorian nearly vibrated with anger. "I try to tell Kinley what a moron he truly is, but no, he's "misunderstood". Hmph, father is misunderstood, Victor is a moron." Cyrinda snorted while trying to stifle her laughter. While her brother was no Victor, he was a more attractive version of their father. He had cropped black hair that framed his pale face. He hadn't inherited the Snape nose, but the nearly black eyes that could pierce the most thick of lies. He stood already at 5'10" and still had much to go. He had also inherited their father's dark velvet voice that had most of the younger years fawning after him and older years turning their heads.   
  
Cyrinda looked like their mother with her father's coloring. She had raven hair that curled like Hermione's. It rested near the middle of her back and was well kempt. With cinnamon colored eyes that glowed amber with her hair color, Cyrinda had her own following at the school.   
  
Except, her father was the biggest hurdle to most boys. He tended to be………….intimidating. Ok, so the boy who kissed her last year had gotten to scrub toilets with a muggle toothbrush, but that was only that one time!  
  
Dorian was talking quietly to the triplets now as Cyrinda turned to Lily who was outright flirting with Sirius. Annoyed, Cyrinda sighed and leaned back against the seat.   
  
Lily was pretty in her own right, with her mother's ginger hair and her father's emerald eyes, it was her mouth that got her in trouble.  
  
"Don't you think that half of our teacher should retire? I mean our PARENTS had them!" Lily grinned.  
  
"Well, they're very good teachers, why get rid of their income?" Sirius answered. He looked over to see Cyrinda napping. Smiling faintly, he ran a hand through his straw brown hair that hung around his face. While vacationing with his parents, several Muggles had asked if he surfed. With no clue what that was, so he said no. His mother always teased him that there was nothing of her in his genes, he was all Lupin. He had his father's sage green eyes and tawny skin that made him look like a Californian beach bum than London wizard.  
  
"I have a feeling, this is going to be a very long year." Cyrinda sighed as she slowly awoke as the train entered Hogwarts station.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So, how was the opening to my new story or sequel? Love, hate? Hm? Let me know, I have horrible self esteem and if I don't have reassurance I cannot go on! 


	2. My heart's upon my sleeve

"But, but Victor, they're my family!" Kinley cried.  
  
"The only other person in there that's acceptable is Dorian Snape. The rest don't have a sliver of our cunning and guile." Victor smirked as Kinley scampered after him into Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh." She murmured. Dorian, not ten paces behind, snarled.  
  
"Little worthless……" He began.  
  
"I'd rethink my words if I were you." It was none other than.  
  
"Dad!" Professor Snape sighed.  
  
"I thought we discussed I was Professor during school hours, not Dad." Severus sighed.  
  
"Daddy!" Cyrinda hugged her stiff father.  
  
"I just can't get through to you brats!" Severus muttered as eh embraced his three children.  
  
"I missed you, Dad!" Dante smiled as he hugged his father.  
  
"Go inside before you miss the feast. I have first years to terrify." Smirking, Severus stalked from the entry way and into the depths of the school.  
  
The gaggle of children entered the hall, minus first years of course, and were seated at their respective houses tables and awaited Dumbledore's annual speech. Sirius sat in between Lily and Cyrinda and was hoping to go deaf on Lily's side so he didn't go mad. Instead, he turned his head to look at Cyrinda who was examining the golden plates before her.  
  
"Rinda." Sirius murmured. She turned, letting her wealth of hair spill over her shoulder as she smiled at him.  
  
"Sirius. What?" She whispered as Dumbledore let the first years be divvied and clapped when appropriate.  
  
"Would you," A spurt of applause silence him for a moment.   
  
"Yes?" She blushed. If Sirius asked her out, Cyrinda would be beside herself with joy.  
  
"Like to play chess when we get up to the rooms?" Cyrinda sighed and smiled.  
  
"Of course." Turning to her now filled plate, she watched her house mates chat and laugh after a summer break with their families only to rejoice in the presence of their friends.  
  
Lily pursed her lips at the obvious happiness within Sirius' and Cyrinda's eyes toward each other. Cyrinda had always gotten the attention, always wooing the boys with her dark looks and silent demeanor. Listening to the boys beside her prattle on, Lily picked at her food hoping she could go back to her dorms and go to sleep. Maybe go and talk to Aunt Luna or something in the medical wing.  
  
Dorian looked up to see his father talking with Mrs. Weasley on some subject or another. Sighing, he heard Kinley faintly whining to Victor about only associating with her family because she had to. Perhaps he should pull her aside and explain the value of family over a pretty face. True he was not the looker of the bunch, in his mind, but being a voice in her mind might help.  
  
Dante looked toward his big brother who was gazing at Kinley intently. Should he read something into that? Furrowing his brow, he pushed a lock of curly black hair from his forehead. His grandmother this summer had laughed and told him he looked like a little Bottechelli angel with his purely Italian looks. Or perhaps Ares the God of War. But Dante was hardly one to be terribly athletic. Terry and Joey were already on the House's Quidditch Team. He just had his mother's brains in his head with his fathers cunning, but not enough to be Slytherin. Sighing, he slowly ate the rest of his Welcoming Feast in silence.  
  
////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
"Dad!" The three voices echoed in the belly of the dungeons, Severus spun around to be nearly tackled by his three children.   
  
"Oof!" He gasped for air. "What are you three doing down here? You should all be in your houses!" He hissed.  
  
"I just wanted to say hello." Dante, his youngest, murmured. Patting his head, he sighed.  
  
"Well, hello." Severu smirked. His youngest was shy and almost skiddish around most people, which was truly a pity with the huge group of their extended family. He was easily brow beaten into doing most of the tasks that no one liked. Like being dressed up by the girls. His son, the eaternal dress up doll.   
  
"Hi, Dad." Cyrinda, his little girl, smiled wide with the same mouth of her mother. And thank GOD the nose of her mother too.   
  
"Hello, Rinda." Knowing his middle child wouldn't speak up, he turned and gave a ghost of a smile to his near carbon copy. "Dorian, evening."  
  
"Evening Father." Severus nodded. His children, none had inherited his hideous nose, or beady eyes……ok that was his self image as an ugly git, but his wife said otherwise.  
  
"Now, off to bed. I have first years to terrify." He gave them each an evil smile as he gave them one last hug.  
  
"See you in Potions tomorrow." Cyrinda smiled as she took her baby brother's hand and led him off toward their houses.  
  
"Dorian?" Severus turned and rose an eyebrow.  
  
"I have some matters I'd like to discuss with you." He said in his cracking voice. Puberty was hitting him hard, right in the voice box. It switched between a child's scratchy tone to the familiar silky tone Severus had since about the same age.  
  
"Oh? Private or school related?" Severus nodded toward the darkening hallways of the dungeons.   
  
"Both." He fell instep with Severus and began to talk. "Kinley has become oddly attached to Malfoy and has even gone as far to cast off her relatives. This has only started toward the end of last year when he started giving her attention. Perhaps this is merely a crush, or something a bit darker. Perhaps a mentor could help her?" He inquired.  
  
"I shall look into the matter for you." Severus murmured. He too had noticed the oddity. Kinley who had been the almost forgotten child, attention must feel like a warm blanket in a family of God knows how many. But, Remus and Nymphadora were good parents, not like they had good childhoods either. Nymphadora had Narcissa for God's sake.  
  
"Thank you." Dorian gave a brusque nod and was about to head off when his father smirked.  
  
"Are you sure you aren't wishing for her to turn her gaze upon you?" Severus chuckled but halted when his son's shoulders froze up.  
  
"Never mind." Dorian stalked off into the darkness.  
  
"Oh boy." Severus puffed out a breath of air as he headed back to his quarters, it was going to be a longer year than he expected. Muttering his password, he entered his rooms only to be shocked.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Snape." Hermione wore only a smile as she lounged on his giant leather couch. Swallowing hard, Severus felt the lump travel down his throat and straight into his pants.  
  
"Good Evening Mrs. Snape." Stumbling forward, Severus scooped his wife into his arms and nearly ran into their bedroom. The only sound as he shut the door was a low throaty chuckle from Hermione.  
  
"Severus, you are just too much!"  
  
///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////\\\\  
  
Cyrinda entered her House rooms to be greeted by an empty common room. Running both her hands thru her mid back length curly black hair, she sighed. There was too much family at Hogwarts and next year several more would join the ranks.  
  
"Rinda." Gasping, she turned to see Sirius sitting in one of the wingback chairs in front of the fire that glowed faintly sending a dull glow about the room.  
  
"Sirius! You scared me." She sent him a small smile as she seated herself across from him.  
  
"Sorry, just wanted to see what adventure you decided to go on tonight. Should've told me." He smirked at her.  
  
"Only if you wanted to go see my dad with my younger brothers. I won't go back down cause mum is probably down there and that is something I don't want to see, hear, or envision." She laughed.  
  
"Oh, we'll have to go on adventure soon, I won't be here much longer." Sirius sighed.  
  
"Yea, it'll be pretty lonely here." Cyrinda smiled sadly. Staring at her shoes, she looked up when a faint shadow loomed close.  
  
"Rinda." Looking up, she could only gasp as Sirius' lips gently settled over her own. It was like someone had replaced his lips with a wire. Electricity jolted thru her veins as she felt him gently cup her face and tilt his head slightly. Letting her eyelids slide shut, she finally responded to his gentle kiss. Just as it began, it ended. Only with their soft breathing to accompany them, they met eye to eye and smiled.  
  
"That was nice." Cyrinda smiled, then began to laugh.  
  
"Nice? You sound like it was amusing. I like to think it was a nice first." Sirius settled at her feet.  
  
"Yes, a nice first." Cyrinda laid a hand on his head. "Hopefully to be followed by more?"  
  
"More, definitely more." Sirius chuckled and nuzzled into Cyrinda's leg.  
  
////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////  
  
Only they didn't know that they had an audience. Lily sat at the top of the stairs seething.  
  
"Bitch, always adored, always….."She trailed off to mutter expletives under her breath. Sighing angrily, she rose to her feet quickly and snuck back to her bunk.  
  
A/N::: Making of a plot, I presume? Mwa hahahahahaha and the romance has it's first taste. Hip hip hoorah! 


End file.
